


Welcoming The Darkness

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But we all knew that, Demon Magnus Bane, Don't copy to another site, Haunted House, M/M, SHFallFic, haunted, names have power, the clave are jackasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Alec is sent on a mission that is basically a suicide mission from the Clave, what happens instead is not something Alec expected but welcomes.Week 5: HauntedShadowhunter’s Frightening Fall Fic Fest 2019





	Welcoming The Darkness

“You’re kidding! You can’t go on this mission!” Izzy shouted at her brother in the weapon’s room. Alec ran his stele over his arrows, not making eye contact with his little sister. 

“You know I don’t have a choice Iz,” Alec said quietly as he slung his quiver over his shoulder and holstered his Seraph blades on his thighs. 

“That place is a death trap! No Shadowhunter that has gone in has ever come out alive! This is a suicide mission and the Clave knows it!” Izzy was vibrating with anger as she hurried after Alec as he left the room, heading towards the entrance of the Institute. 

“That’s why I’m the one who is doing it. The Clave is done with… Nothing, it doesn’t matter anymore.” Alec cut himself off before he could spill the real reason the Clave had chosen him for this suicide mission. 

“Alec? Please big brother, please don’t do this.” Izzy grabbed Alec’s hand when the two of them paused on the steps of the Institute. 

“I have to Iz, just tell Jace… Tell Jace that I’m sorry okay? Iz, just follow the rules when I’m gone. I don’t want you being sent in after me in a ‘rescue’ mission from the Clave okay?” Alec grasped his little sister’s shoulders, looking at her with firm eyes. 

“O-Okay, I promise big brother, but please, please come back.” Izzy tossed herself into his arms for a hug, she couldn’t remember the last time she had hugged him and that hurt her heart. 

“I’ll do my best Iz, you know that.” Alec kissed her forehead before regretfully pulling away from her embrace and headed away from the Institute, from his home. 

Alec adjusted the quiver on his shoulder as he looked up at the decrepit house that loomed before him. The mundane’s had called this house ‘haunted’ and there were legends and rumours about it. All Alec knew was that Shadowhunters over the years had been sent in to deal with whatever creature was dwelling inside, but none of them had come back out alive. 

Alec knew full well that this was a suicide mission; it was the deal the Clave had offered him. Izzy and Jace would be spared from punishment for all the times they had disobeyed and helped Clary behind the Clave’s back, this would spare his parents shame and the Lightwood name would be spoken with honour when the news of his mission reached Idris. 

Alec squinted at the house that looked on the edge of falling apart at the seams, something glimmered around the edges like am glamour, but either Alec’s eyes were playing tricks on him or it was insanely powerful. Alec couldn’t see through it, so he took a deep breath and stalked up the broken steps until he was at the front door. Alec wet his lips as his mind whirred; he made a choice and removed his bow and quiver, setting them next to the front door. He kept his blades on his thighs however and knocked on the door. If there was a creature hiding inside, then perhaps he could reason with it and he could get out of this alive. 

Alec swallowed when a moment later, the door creaked, as it swung open to reveal an empty hallway. Alec squared his shoulders and stepped through the threshold. Alec didn’t jump as the door slammed shut behind him, his fingers did twitch at the loud, echoing sound but he stepped forward. 

“Thank you for letting me in, my name is…” Alec called out but stopped himself when the walls seemed to pulse and the carpet began to spin below his feet. Alec felt a bout of vertigo overcome his senses and he locked his limbs to stop himself from collapsing.

“Well, well, it’s been so long since I’ve had a visitor with angel blood enter my home.” A melodic voice rang out around Alec, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere and Alec didn’t bother trying to find the source. 

“I’m not here to harm you, I’ve come to talk.” Alec’s tongue felt like sandpaper in his mouth as he closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the world from spinning. 

“Talk hm? That’s a new one, but you are pretty so perhaps I can be persuaded to listen.” The voice sounded amused and Alec held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender and the voice let out a booming laugh. 

“The Clave sent me on this mission, knowing full well what happened to the last Shadowhunter’s that entered your home. I’m not like them, I don’t want to fight I rather talk and see if we can work something out.” Alec explained and risked opening his eyes and let out a sigh of relief when everything was back to normal. 

“The Clave is made up of a bunch of cowards and horrible examples of those with Angel-blood.” The voice snapped, it sounded closer. 

“Tell me about it,” Alec muttered not caring if he sounded bitter.

“Oh I think I’ll keep you, pretty Angel, you are nothing like the other Shadowhunter’s that I have dealt with in the past.” The voice laughed and Alec noticed that the shadows were moving and shifted around him. He still kept his hands up and just tracked the movements of them with his eyes. 

“You have no idea,” Alec muttered before he tensed for a moment when he felt cold bands curl around his body like many arms were embracing him. They were cold on his skin, but they were strong and powerful in a way Alec hadn’t expected.

“No one will bother us, pretty Angel, after all this house is haunted and destroys anyone who enters.” The voice was closer now and coming from behind Alec, the Shadowhunter did not turn to see the source. He knew better than that. 

“What do I have to do?” Alec found himself whispering, the idea of staying in that house, protected and finally safe from the Clave, from that world was far too appealing for Alec to just dismiss it. Besides with his sacrifice, his family would be safe from the Clave and their family name restored. 

“Your name pretty Angel, give me your full name and you shall be mine.” The voice crooned and Alec found himself closing his eyes again, but this time it was for a different reason.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Alec whispered, giving this creature his full name and unknown power over him as the house pulsed around him again. 

“Welcome home then Alexander,” The voice sounded pleased and Alec’s head was tipped back and Alec opened his eyes. He found himself staring into the darkness that was covering the area behind him, his eyes were drawn to a pair of glowing cat eyes.

“Who are you?” Alec found himself whispering as the eyes drew closer. 

“I am Magnus and you are mine,” Magnus whispered and Alec’s head was pulled back and his world spun away from him as the house and the darkness that was Magnus swallowed him completely.


End file.
